Ella fue secuestrada—She was Kidnaped
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: La Vida de Ash y Misty era de color de Rosa. Pronto tendrán una hija a la que llamarán Misty sí el mismo nombre que el de su madre, pero cuando iba a cumplir los 11 años su madre fue secuestrada Misteriosamente ¡Sin dejar ningún rastro!. Pero Ash y su hija quedarían sin aliento cuando descubra algo que tienen que con los dos. ¿Volveremos a ver a Misty de nuevo? Feliz aniversario 22
1. Capítulo: 1 Nuestra Ceremonia de Boda

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Ella fue secuestrada [ She was Kidnaped ].**_

_**Games: **_

_**Pokèmon**_

_**Parejas Ash Misty**_

_**Capítulo número: **_

_**1 nuestra ceremonias de boda.**_

_**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega de Fics Pokeshipping pero tendrán un ambiente más sad [Triste] en los próximos capítulos de mí nueva historia, que sea de su agrado, sin más preámbulos iniciamos la historia.**_

_**Capítulo: 1 nuestra ceremonia de boda.**_

_**Todo está en Pueblo paleta haciendo los preparativos para celebrar ceremonia en Ciudad Celeste todas la ciudad fueron invitadas a la gran ceremonia que se llevará a cabo en 15 días en la capilla de la ciudad, todos están muy emocionado de que su querida ex líder de gimnasio se casara con el maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum al principio porque era más famoso en su pueblo que en la ciudad de las actuaciones y ciertos videos que han traído de él en la batalla Pokémon cuando fue campeón de la de la región Kalos y Kanto cuenta que el chico ideal para su querida entrenadora y ex líder de gimnasio todos sus amigos habían sido invitados a la ceremonia más sin embargo no querían perderse la boda de su mejor amigo incluyendo hasta Paul y su novia Cinthya la campeona de la región de Sinnoh sin duda será una ceremonia para recordar durante mucho tiempo y Dawn y Kenny van a venir ellos son novios desde cuando Dawn se despidió de Ash, además May y Drew ya eran pareja desde su ultimo viaje por todo Johto, Iris y Cilan ya eran novios cuando iris terminó su entrenamiento de Dragones, Bonnie y Max eran novios desde que ella vino a cuidad Petalburgo hace unos meses fue amor a primera vista, pero debido a sus estudios e entrenamiento no puede ir a ningún lado entonces Bonnie se vino a vivir con el en su casa y Max aceptó con gusto, y cómo todos estaban de acuerdo entonces su chica se vino a cuidad Petalburgo en la región de Hoenn, por último pero no menos importantes es que Serena y Clemont son novios desde que Ash le dijera a ella que amaba a otra chica y no a ella, después la llamaron para que fuera a Kanto para vivir de manera permanente debido, a su trabajo cómo preformer, y ella aceptó y después de año nuevo se irá, Clemont viene junto a ella ya que logró conseguir un trabajo en la región y entonces una vez recibieran las confirmaciones de asistencia a la boda siguieron, en las últimas cosas que falta por preparar para la ceremonia tan importante para los novios, era el vestido, el pastel y las demás cosas ya estaban listas solo le faltaban cosas mínimas para luego llevar todo eso para cuidad Celeste, para ir preparando la boda para la capilla de la iglesia, pero el destino le tenía una sorpresa preparada a Rudy por confiado venía a pedirle matrimonio a Misty pero cuando el ve esos movimientos, ya se le viene el mundo encima al ver que se casaba ella pero él se quedaría a la ceremonia para desearle todo lo mejor a los dos estaba sorprendido pero feliz al ver al chico que alguna vez le dijo que era muy afortunado de tener esa chica ahí para él entonces se fue a buscar un hotel para esperar el día de la boda y desearles todo lo mejor a ellos cómo una futura pareja que esta apunto de casarse.**_

_****_—Fue una experiencia inolvidable en actuar en Ciudad Luminalia y en otras ciudades de la región verdad chicos pero ya estamos de nuevo en la nuestra y debemos de estar todos listos por que en unos días será la boda de la Sirenita y el maestro Pokemon dijo muy sonriente Erika a los demás.

—Sí yo aún no puedo creerlo que me voy a casar con Ash este es mi máximo sueño que casi se va a cumplir, parece tan real para darse cuenta per ala vez tener que despertar de este sueño y darse cuenta que podría se una amarga pesadilla.

_**Mientras tanto en Ciudad Celeste…**_

—Apúrate Misty que no podemos esperar por mucho tiempo, después tú novio pensará que lo dejaste esperando en el altar —Dijo Daisy muy emocionada.

—Calma Daisy todo saldrá muy bien, yo conozco a Ash desde hace mucho y sé que él no me dejaría plantada y no lo hará —Dijo una Misty muy segura de sí misma.

_—_Bien entonces sigamos con lo que tenemos pendiente porque la boda inicia a las dos de la tarde, son las once y media de la mañana y el tiempo pasa volando sin que te des cuenta —Dijo Daisy.

—Me parece perfecto Daisy, yo quiero estar muy bonita para Ash en nuestro gran día. Aún me parece un sueño que me vaya a casar con mi mejor amigo, este para mí es como un sueño —Dijo una Misty muy pero muy feliz.

—Cierto Hermanita pero no nos has dicho como se conocieron cuando te fuiste de aquí por causa de nuestro orgullo —Dijeron las tres hermanas de Misty.

—Bueno supongo que se merecen saber la verdad después de todo fue a causa de ustedes que lo conocí pero hay algo que me dijo Ash, me dejó helada y muy emocionada, jamás pensé que diría esas tiernas palabras, dijo Misty.

_**Tiempo después en cuidad Celeste, en la iglesia de la cuidad.**_

_**Vemos ahí cuando Ash está listo para ir a su ceremonia de bodas y cómo siempre se encuentra en un estado muy nervioso en la capilla de la iglesia, es ahí cuando escucha el piano haciéndole entender que la novia acaba de ingresar la capilla para celebrar su boda hoy serían marido y mujer, entonces la boda inició era el momento de la verdad.**_

_**Entonces se dió inicio a la ceremonia y el padre comenzó —Estimados hermanos, nos reunimos aquí para celebrar el sagrado matrimonio entre Ash Satoshi Ketchum y Misty Kasumi Waterflower; el matrimonio es una cosa muy seria y de madurez y no es ningún juego, por lo tanto yo les pregunto a los novios ustedes están aquí hoy por voluntad propia o porque fueron obligados a hacerlo.**_

_**—Sí padre, nosotros venimos aquí por nuestra voluntad, nadie nos ha obligado a hacerlo—Dijeron los dos.**_

—_**Sí es así podemos proceder con la ceremonia- Dijo el padre.**_

—_**Traigan los anillos para bendecirlos.**_

—_**Y así fue, como Pikachu y Azumarril trajeron los anillos y el padre los bendijo. **_

—_**Bien, ahora ustedes dirán sus votos? —Preguntó el padre –Sí.**_

—_**Dijeron los dos a la vez -Entonces ve tú primero Misty.**_

_**Yo Misty Kasumi Waterflower, conocí a Ash durante mi primer viaje Pokémon y desde el momento en que lo miré me enamoré rotundamente de él a pesar de que lo haya seguido por todas esas regiones, en la que estuvimos, viajando, dijo Misty a los demás.**_

_**y yo te prometo serte fiel y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, quiero ser tú fiel aliada de ahora en adelante, también quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, te amaré por siempre.**_

_**\- ¿Aceptas Ash Ketchum ser mi esposo? Pregunto Misty –Sí Misty, acepto ser tu esposo- Dijo Ash- Ahora te toca a ti Ash- Dijo el padre.**_

_**Yo Ash Satoshi Ketchum, que también conocí a Misty en primer viaje Pokémon me pesco en el río y cuando Pikachu le daño su bicicleta nos siguió por todas esas regiones para que se la pagará y sin querer me enamoré de ella por causa de su valentía, amor por sus Pokémon y las personas, por esto, que decidí casarme con ella, comentó Ash alegre.**_

_**Prometo muy solemnemente a Misty que le seré fiel, que estaré con ella en la salud y la enfermedad, que siempre la amaré, estaré en las buenas y en las malas; quiero que sepa que ella es la única persona a quien amo y amaré por toda la eternidad.**_

_**Ahora he aquí mi pregunta ¿Misty me harías el honor de llamarte mi esposa?-Preguntó Ash –Si, acepto- Dijo Misty muy alegre.**_

_**Todos los presentes estaban muy conmovidos por las palabras que dijeron Ash y Misty, las hermanas de la entrenadora, Delia y todos sus amigos estaban en llanto; la madre del azabache estaba muy feliz por su hijo que se casa con su mejor amiga de toda su infancia, ella era la única que la señora Ketchum aceptaría como nuera, luego el padre habla una vez más.**_

_**-Si hay alguien que quiera impedir esta unión, hablen ahora o callen para siempre. Nadie habló y tampoco hubo indicios de interrumpir la misa, estando la cosa así el Padre dijo -Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Arceus ha unido jamás lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia- Dijo el padre.**_

_**Entonces Ash tomó a Misty y celebraron su unión con un cálido y sonoro beso; así sellaron algo nuevo que recién acaba de iniciar.**_

___**Llegaron en donde sería la recepción y lanzaron las flores a las demás chicas solteras y Daisy atrapó el ramo de flores, todas dijeron -Parece que tendremos otra boda muy pronto!- Dejando a una Daisy muy sonrojada, la nombrada también pensaba lo mismo que Tracey –Uh… tal vez no es mala idea después de todo.**_

—Parece que ya pronto tendremos otra boda- Dijo Ash molestando a Tracey, él es novio de Daisy y quedó así o más sonrojado que la misma Daisy -Tal vez no sería una mala idea…- Dijo Tracey – y sé que Daisy aceptará.

_La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la tarde, poco a poco se iban retirando mientras que los recién casados están alistando sus maletas para poder irse de luna de miel y así pasarla juntos como marido y mujer que son; quien sabe lo que el destino les tenía preparado pero sabían que podrían con todo lo que les pusiera en su camino. Los dos están muy agradecidos por el gesto que les hicieron sus familiares y amigos de regalarles la estadía en un lujoso hotel en las Islas Espuma con todos los gastos pagos, pasarían un mes completo en sus merecidas vacaciones que ellos se ganaron justamente y con todo ya organizado y guardado se disponían a salir a su luna de miel y se despidieron de todos sus amigos y familiares._

—Hasta pronto a todos, gracias por darnos estos lindos obsequios, de verdad se los agradecemos mucho de todo corazón—Dijo la pareja.

—De nada chicos, solo disfruten su estancia en el hotel—Dijeron todos a la vez. —Ojalá pudiera tener nietos,— Dijo Delia con una voz muy soñadora.

—¡Mamá!.— ¡Señora Ketchum!. Dijeron los dos muy avergonzados— Tranquilos, solo estaba bromeando- Dijo Delia con una risita.

_Los demás estaban con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas en señal de decepción por ser tan soñadora, es cierto que son marido y mujer pero son muy jóvenes para tener hijos, aún pasaran un par de años para que ellos formen su propia familia._

—¡Buena suerte!- Gritaron todos despidiéndose de Ash y Misty mientras ellos se iban en un camino al hotel viendo que el futuro es muy prometedor para los dos como recién casados.

—Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos chicos nos vemos después de nuestra Luna de miel, mientras se montaron en el auto, que tenía un letrero muy particular.

_**Recién casados…**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 **_

_**Presentó: Ella fue secuestrada, She was Kidnaped.**_

_**Los eventos del secuestro aún no se darán, hasta pasado bastante tiempo del casamiento de Ash y Misty, ella le guarda un secreto a Ash que pronto él lo va a saber.**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que este One Shot sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la segunda parte esté nuevo fic espero que tenga una buena acogida quiero demostrar el otro lado de un final feliz a uno de desesperanza y pensar que no saldrá nada bien.  
**_

_**Crédito de la imagen a sus debidos artistas Dante por darme la imagen, y Aquatic Princess por colorearme la imagen de portada.**_

_**Editado el 01/04/2019.**_

_**Feliz aniversario número 22 para Pokèmon.**_


	2. Capítulo: 02 Los Primero 3 Meses

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Ella fue Secuestrada She was Kidnaped.**_

_**Capítulo: 2 **_

_**Los primeros 3 meses de Embarazo.**_

_**Pareja: **_

_**Ash y Misty.**_

_**Shipping: **_

_**Pokeshipping**_

_**Games: **_

_**Pokèmon.**_

_**Bueno chicos iniciamos un nuevo capítulo para este nuevo, fic espero que sea de su agrado sin más preámbulos iniciamos con la historia para esté Fic. **_

_**Ya habían pasado un par de semanas, desde que se fueron de Luna de Miel estuvieron en la Isla de Alola descansando después de su casamiento los, chicos al ver a la feliz pareja de recién casados todos sus amigos estaban, ahí presente y le dieron la bienvenida a la Isla de nuevo después de mucho tiempo de no verse y es que se le habían complicado el poder asistir a la boda de Ash y Misty y por eso decidieron hacer aquí la fiesta, de los recién casados todo salió muy bien según lo planeado pero a cómo llegan las vacaciones, también se van y con ello los chicos les toca la hora decir adiós a los chicos de la región de Alola, y después de despedirse se regresaron rumbo a su región natal Kanto, Las semanas habían pasado y hoy estaban cumpliendo el primer mes de casados y en ese momento Misty estaba entrenando y ese momento la chica se desmayó y su marido se asustó y fue en su rescate. **_

—Vaya Misty que buen susto me has, dado mujer primero eran tus mareos que te dan también esas fuertes nauseas y ahora te me desmayas, que van a decir que un mal esposo, cuando eso no es así y estate tranquila que esperaremos el diagnóstico del Doctor.

—Pero cariño yo estoy muy bien no tengo nada malo, conmigo dijo Misty tratando de convencer a su esposo.

_Misty luchó por todos los medios por convencer, a su marido que estaba bien que era él el estaba exagerando las cosas. Pero en un momento después dejaron de discutir, por que llegó el Doctor con los resultados de una serie de exámenes que se le habían hecho a la pelirroja para ser más precisos exámenes de sangre para ver lo que le estaba pasando a ella, en ese mismo momento llegó el Doctor con una gran sonrisa que los dejaron a ambos muy sorprendidos._

—Disculpen la tardanza según estos exámenes que nos arroja ¡Qué su esposa sé encuentra embarazada! y que por el momento tiene, aproximadamente un mes de gestación así es que aún puede ejercer ejercicios por ahora y recomendación es que conforme va avanzando su gestación deberá desuspender todo tipo ejercicios y deberá de llevar, mucho reposo replicó el Ginecólogo José Dean a los futuros padres.

—¿Qué? ¿Dígame que no es una broma No? Mí esposa está embarazada, aunque en realidad todo concuerda la notaba muy diferente Doctor, unos días con unas fuertes mareos después unas fuertes nauseas que te obligaban ir al baño y de último te desmayaste y yo estaba sacando mis conclusiones que podrías estar periodo de gestación.

—Wow no se cómo te diste cuenta, tal vez ya has madurado muy rápido que ni siquiera yo no me di cuenta que de que estaba en periodo de gestación, al igual que Ash yo estaba muy feliz con su embarazo.

—Así ahora has de cuidarte para que tu gestación sea lo más, normalmente posible y recuerda que debes de venir mensualmente a tus, citas de control de Ginecología para poderte hacer un chequeo a ti y al futuro bebé que viene de camino comentó, él Doctor a su paciente.

_Tanto Ash y Misty estaban muy sorprendidos por la grata sorpresa, que el Doctor les dio a ellos dos entonces tomaron sus cosas y decidieron irse a su casa, ubicado en cuidad Celeste ya los dos así lo decidieron hacer, ya que Ash le ayuda a Misty en su gimnasio, ya que aveces tenía muchas reuniones por ser la líder de Gimnasio de la cuidad, y a nadie les, dijeron que Misty estaba embarazada hubo una noche que hicieron una vídeo conferencia al segundo mes, desde múltiples regiones para poderles darle el feliz anunció a los espectadores que se encontraban, del otro lado de la pantalla, todos estaban muy intrigados del por qué esa videoconferencia de emergencia, sus amigos pensaban que sería algo muy grave sucedió entre ellos dos._

—Chicos los hemos reunido hoy aquí, a todos para decirles una grata sorpresa que nos tomó por sorpresa y es que estamos esperando un bebé, bueno eso nos dijo el Doctor José Dean y la verdad nosotros estamos muy emocionados con está noticia, vamos ir informandoles poco a poco para que vean el avance de su gestación, dijo Ash a las personas presentes.

_La multitud se escuchaba como Si estuvieran sonando Los Grillos, no había nadie haciendo bulla Todas están exactos por las noticias qué le estaban dando, en este preciso momento todos ellos se quedaron sin habla pasaron unos minutos que se fueron una eternidad, y aún nada que los chicos respondieran al cabo de cinco minutos después ya la gente comenzó a reaccionar, y a felicitar a los padres y estos a cortaron secretamente en hacer un BabyShower a los futuros padres, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de ese plan._

—¡Ah Caray! Pues muchas felicidades entonces por muy pronto serán padres eso es lo bonito En formar una familia en donde el bebé o la bebé, crecerá sano y con el amor de una familia Cómo son sus padres Felicidades por ustedes y espero, que este bebé les traiga muchas bendiciones a sus vidas de verdad que se lo merece ustedes dos, han luchado mucho por su felicidad y es justo y necesario qué sean felices al lado de esa hermosa criatura, comentó Brock a sus amigos.

—¡Ah Caray! esa es una muy buena noticia estoy muy feliz, por ustedes porque van a tener esa hermosa familia que muchos desearían tener y que es una bendición, que deben de cuidar muy bien sé que ustedes habrá un buen trabajo.

_Y sacarana este bebé adelante sin importar lo que pase sé que ustedes logran su objetivo porque luchará arduamente, por él Por ende Muchas felicidades de nuestra parte sigan así mostrándole su gran, ejemplo para qué él o ella siga sus ejemplos de ustedes dos que se que seguirá todos, sus buenos ejemplos, comentaron la familia de May._

—Nos alegra mucho por ustedes dos son buenos, amigos novios pozos ahora padres estamos Muy orgullosos de ustedes se que van a sacar a este, bebé adelante cómo han sacado o han Sabido sacar su relación adelante cuando siempre, ha intentado hacerles tropezar y ustedes han Sabido sortear todos esos tropiezos y salir adelante.

_sin importar lo que tengan que hacer ustedes han sabido luchar y salir Avante en esto, y ese es lo que se hace en una relación ahora un bebé en camino siempre deben de mantener esa, comunicación mutua entre ustedes, dijeron sus amigos de la región Alola a los futuros padres._

_**Mientras tanto en la región de Alola.**_

_Todos los chicos están reunidos haciendo planes para el futuro, Entonces todos se pusieron de acuerdo y acordaron y la cantó durante 6 meses para darle una, sorpresita a los futuros padres le preparan una hermosa fiesta para recibir al futuro un miembro de la familia, que si no hay complicaciones todo saldrá muy bien y lo tendrán con ellos en los días próximos, a la Navidad y es por eso que prepararon ese BabyShower para poderle celebrar la bienvenida del bebé, que está por nacer en los próximos meses sinceramente todos sus amigos que desean lo mejor, a ellos que sigan luchando por sacar adelante Abraham buenos y malos días pero siempre se tendrán a ellos hermosa, criatura para salir adelante de sus baches con amor las cosas buenas que se hacen con amor, siempre serán bien recompensados, dijeron los amigos de Ash para si mismo._

_**Ash y Misty fueron a dónde el Ginecólogo José K. Para, ver cómo va la gestación de Misty y al parecer todo marcha sobre ruedas y los invitó a su próxima a finales del tercer, mes de gestación para seguir viendo el avance del embarazo de tu esposa, les dijo él doctor a los futuros padres Entonces los futuros padres salieron muy, felices de su consultorio por las maravillosas noticias que les dio el Doctor después ambos se dirigieron a las tiendas a buscar ropa de bebé para el futuro bebé aunque el Doctor sé quedó un pensativo y esto los preocupó por un momento después que él Ginecólogo les dijo que estaba bien todo.**_

—¿Qué loco no? ¿ Por un momento vi al Doctor preocuparse? Dijo Misty a su esposo no sé todo me pareció este año porque de momento se preocupó mucho el ginecólogo pero es todo sacó una sonrisa así de la nada no se está sospechando algo que por el momento no es conveniente de decirnos cuando está seguro de lo que sea que vio entonces nos avisará, dijo Misty. Y Ash solamente le asiento a Misty.

—Bueno en fin tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, mientras viene el niño o niña a este mundo, pero por ahora viviremos está hermosa etapa y Aventura, dejar padre es divertido experimentar otras cosas diferente a lo que hemos hecho durante nuestra, juventud además sabemos que esto es una responsabilidad de ambos sólo de uno es bilateral, y Por ende estamos conscientes de que nosotros podemos manejar esta situación bien, y asegurarnos de que todo salga bien nos ilusiona ambos traer un ser vivo a este mundo y nos da esperanza al saber que tal vez muchas puedan dejar a sus casas la maternidad, comentó Misty.

—Tienes mucha razón cariño, comentó Ash a su esposa.

— cariño sé que es muy temprano pero deberíamos, de pensar en buscar los nombres para el o la y así podríamos hacer otras cosas antes de la llegada del bebé, comentó Ash a su esposa.

—Bueno amor, Sólo hace falta decirle a mis hermanas, a tu madre Te estamos esperando un hijo para célebre la llegada de un nuevo ser este mundo, sí que se pondrán muy contenta con la noticia espero que toda nuestra familia se pongan alegres por la noticia, comentó, Misty a su esposo, compañero de aventuras y mejor amigo.

_La pareja de marido pensaba ir dónde están viviendo tanto sus hermanas como la madre de Ash pero las hermanas de misty ya no están viviendo en un gimnasio bien viven afuera del gimnasio y eso sea un poquito largo y la mamá de Ash Todavía vive en Pueblo paleta entonces le pidieron que van a hacer una videoconferencia tanto como las hermanas de misty como la madre de Ash Para comunicarle la buena nueva a sus familiares y ellos sabían que cómo va a reaccionar ambas familias._

—Mamá, hermanas tenemos algo muy importante que, contarles Es que hace unos días saliendo unos síntomas después de irme al hospital de azul claro me dieron el diagnóstico se van a llevar una increíble sorpresa. mí mamá y las Hermanas de Misty cuando les, dijéramos que estamos esperando un bebé para finales del mes de diciembre pero creemos que es sólo uno pero aún no lo no lo sabemos en todo cuando el doctor nos diga Cuántos bebés son sí son uno o son solamente dos ahí, ahí nosotros les contaremos después, comentaron ambos esposos a la vez.

_Ambos esposos dejaron muy sorprendidos a su familia al contarles la, verdad de que están esperando un bebé y ellos aún no pronunció ni una sola palabra debido a la fuerte, emoción están tratando de dirigir En este preciso momento esperaron así hubiera una reacción todavía no ha, llegado y pasaron unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad fui ahí cuando ya comenzaron, a reaccionar a la noticia y pasaron de una cara disfrutacion a una cara de alegría y comprendimiento y ahí le, empezaron a dar consejos y a felicitarlos de una vez por esta gran noticia que, les acaban de dar en esté preciso momento._

—¡Ah carajo! Que grata sorpresa, nos dieron chicos somos sinceras jamás y nunca pensamos que nos daría un chico de sorpresa tan rápido ustedes si son Los traviesos pero en fin Gracias por esa sorpresa y chicos sexys de sacar adelante a esos niños a ese niño o niña que a venir en unos meses y todo sale bien recuerden que nosotras estaremos ahí para ustedes, comentaron tanto las hermanas de Misty y la madre de Ash.

—Gracias a ustedes por apoyarnos, dijeron ambos esposos

—¡Arigato! Comentaron, las presentes a la joven pareja de esposos, el ambiente es muy feliz y muy armonioso y todos estaban muy ilusionados con la buena nueva.

_La familia estamos muy contenta con las noticias que, le habían dado por parte de Ash y Misty la verdad es que ellos no se lo esperaban pero el destino Le quiso dar, esa sorpresa no queda más de otra que darle la bienvenida al futuro ser que vendrá que llenará de, alegría a la familia cada familia necesita algo para ser feliz iese fruto de su relación como esposo es ahora, el punto despegue de tanta felicidad que ambas familias están sintiendo En este preciso momento tanto, la familia como de Ash y de Misty están muy emocionados con la noticia no caben gran felicidad que están sintiendo, en estos momentos ambos padres dichosos por formar una nueva familia que hasta punto nacer, ellos siempre los apoyarían en lo más necesarios para que sean unos padres muy ejemplares, por son capaces de lograr cualquier cosa que se proponían lo lograrían unidos, por que ambos lucharian por todo.._

_En otro lugar en la región de Kalos, vemos Serena un poquito triste pero consciente que su amor no es correspondido cuando Ashley dijo la verdad Y es que si ella lo piensa mejor es mejor qué te duele la verdad a vivir con una mentira y recordó algo que le dijo su madre si tú verdaderamente lo amas déjalo ir para que seas feliz Ya que si tú lo retienes Ni tú ni él serán felices siempre recuerda eso que le dice su madre porque es verdad es la puritita verdad qué le cuenta su madre a ella con el dolor de su alma ella decide déjalo a un lado y no pelear por el, y ahora tenía una relación con Clemont y está muy feliz con su relación que pronto se casarán._

— Parece que la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad para amarnos Así es que debemos aprovechar cada minuto de nuestro amor y darlo todo por ellos para que así podamos tener un futuro feliz nosotros dos y muy pronto daremos ese gigantesco paso cómo nos dieron nuestros amigos de la región de kanto sabremos que nosotros somos una pareja muy estable muy comprometida con nuestra relación a cómo son Ash y misty en la suya, nosotros seremos igual o mejor que ellos dos comentó, Clemont.

—Así es mi amor, no te preocupes que nosotros los vamos a superar con creces, comentó Serena a su novio.

—¡Genial amor! Comentó, Clemont al amor de su vida.

_**¡Al tercer mes!**_

_**Vemos que nuestra pareja estaba muy feliz y va de camino al hospital para poder realizarse la prueba para ver cómo andaba el en embarazo de Misty, y además de consultar algunas dudas al ginecólogo para que estar más tranquilos, con respecto a su embarazo además de qué consejos podrían tomar para tener un mejor cuidado en el embarazo de Misty, y él doctor le comienza a dar mensajes de cómo estar en reposo no hacer ningún esfuerzo, para que su embarazo sea normal.**_

— bueno parece que todo va en orden sé que ustedes, tendrán unas que otras dudas que tienen que pelear resuelva pues estoy puesto a resolverlo, todas las preguntas que ustedes tengan con respecto a su última cita sé que tuvo una reacción de cómo decirlo de que me asusté pero después cambié mi expresión déjeme decirle, que no te algo en su última ecografía que me pareció anormal pero después sospeche que puede, ser un otro niño pero eso es lo confirmare cuando tenga aproximadamente 5 meses de embarazo, Así es que vamos a dejar esto a como está pero puedo notar que va creciendo en conjunto, con el otro ser entonces todo me hace decir qué son gemelos de los que van a tener en este embarazo, pero lo confirmaremos dentro de dos meses Así es que por ahora no se preocupen, comentó el Doctor.

—¡Ah,carajo! no lo había pensado así entonces Si eso, puede ser vamos a hacer caso y por ahora No pensar que es algo malo pero que cuando se cumple ese tiempo ya Nos podremos ir dando Una idea de qué le está pasando a mi esposa Porque se ve otra como otro bulto pero tengo Sospecha de Qué es un niño o una niña la que está a la par del otro Así es que no nos Preocupemos por ahora pensemos que todo es normal que no hay nada que preocuparse al Menos no por ahora,dijo Ash tratando de ser positivo.

— Ya me estaba preocupando Pero está bien Seguiremos con sus instrucciones hasta cuando se Cumple el plazo y si todo sale bien entonces ya me iré preparando para hacer más resposo no Hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio que pueda comprometer mi embarazo mi hijo y mi salud además Cuidaré todo lo que coma o sea mi dieta osea haré lo que usted me ordené o lo que usted ya me Estaba ordenando Además tengo a mi esposo que no me dejará hacer nada Qué es usted no lo no Autorice, comentó Misty al Doctor

—¡Ya rugiste! Misty, comentó Ash.—Además es mi hijo yo tengo que cuidar de ellos dos de todas formas son mi familia y adoro mi esposa y yo daría mi vida por ella.

—Oh sí tienes un marido protector, comentó el Doctor

_Todos se echaron a reír por el comentario del Doctor._

_**Así con la cita de Misty que recién tuvo todo parece, ir muy bien por el momento ya veremos cómo Terminará su periodo de gestación sí todo sale bien o, no por el momento Misty disfruta de su embarazo junto a su esposo en está nueva aventura juntos, en está hermosa etapa de su vida. **_

_**Presentó: Ella fue secuestrada, She was Kidnaped.**_

_**Los eventos del secuestro aún no se darán, hasta pasado bastante tiempo del casamiento de Ash y Misty, ella le guarda un secreto a Ash que pronto él lo va a saber.**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que este One Shot sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la segunda parte esté nuevo fic espero que tenga una buena acogida quiero demostrar el otro lado de un final feliz a uno de desesperanza y pensar que no saldrá nada bien.**_

_**Crédito de la imagen a sus debidos artistas Dante por darme la imagen, y Aquatic Princess por colorearme la imagen de portada.**_

_**Editado el 03/05/2019.**_


	3. Capítulo: 03 Té De Canastilla

_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

_**Presenta: **_

_**Ella es Secuestrada She was Kidnaped**_

_**Capítulo: 3 Té De Canastilla.**_

_**Games: **_

_**Pokémon **_

_**Shipping: **_

_**Pokeshipping **_

_**Pareja Ash y Misty.**_

_**Bien bienvenidos sean todos a mi nuevo capítulo el capítulo 3 de esta historia espero que sea de su total agrado continuaremos con lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior Disculpen por las molestias que saben que no sólo actualizó para Pokémon actualizó para otro fandom y espero que tenga paciencia que si actualizaré este fin les pido un poco de paciencia y iremos sacando poco a poco cada capítulo de su historia**_

_**Últimamente estaba viendo que todo el mundo está, corre que corre de un lado para el otro que haciendo mandados qué trayendo muchos paquetes, no sé algo se tiene entre manos y Pienso averiguar qué es lo que está ocurriendo para, que anden todo mundo así de esta Manera yo aquí aguantándome las ganas de saber pero siempre, me llevan a otro sitio pero Esta vez no pienso ir a ningún lugar sino hasta averiguar, qué es lo que realmente está pasando últimamente también veo a mi esposo, muy de lleno en esto cuando él ni siquiera cuando Éramos novios hacía estas cosas pero ahora, luce muy distinto pero la verdad me agrada verlo Así de esta manera tan tierna, es una nueva faceta que conozco de él, pensé para,mí misma.**_

_Ya estamos arrancando cuarto mes de mi, embarazo de mes y le que estos días han sido un poco pesado pero ahí voy últimamente han estado, entrando muchos antojos quieres que me dan por ganar a comer zanahorias pimientos en la comida cosas que antes no me gustaban ahora las recomiendo y Por ende siempre digo a mi marido, o sígueme zanahoria Aunque tú sabes que no me gustan pobre ya lo tenés cansado, con mis antojos pero sé que él me quiere y lo hace para verme feliz y yo a él se lo agradezco mucho, eres un gran marido últimamente lo veo que está muy concentrado en actividades, secretas y lo que quiero saber es qué es lo que están planeando a mis espaldas espero que sea algo, para alguien no quiero saber que hay esté haciendo algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir después, comente a mi marido._

— ¿Oye cariño no es lo que tú piensas? sé qué quieres, saber lo que está pasando pero no te Puedo decir nada anda vamos a reposar un rato mira, que estamos en el cuarto mes y debemos Ya estará tan atento a los cambios que pueden,ocurrir Durante este quiero que esté embarazo Salga bien así es que debemos tranquilizarnos dijo, el doctor y recuerda quién dos días Tenemos que ir a ver al doctor para ver qué tal me, está yendo con nuestra embarazo, comentó Ash a su Esposa y ella asintio de mala gana.

—Ash no hace falta que me lo repitas, sabes sí que, tenemos que ir a esa cita sé que tengo Descansar un poco sé que tengo hacerle caso al, doctor Pero tantas órdenes me cansan no Puedo estar haciendo nada me aburro estar haciendo nada, quiero hacer algo por mí misma no Que me lo digan haciendo pero por amor al bebé y a ti qué, te tengo lo haré descansaré el Tiempo que sea necesario Ay de ti si me estás engañando, con alguien eso nunca te lo Perdonaré así es que a un tiempo decirme, qué me estás engañando o no, comentó Misty Alterada por el embarazo, debido a su cambio de humor repentino.

— Cariño verdad confías en mí entonces ten confianza, en mí Yo no te estoy traicionando no Puedo decir en este momento que es lo que está pasando. — Pero desde cuando escuché lo Querían hacer me involucré quiero darte esta, sorpresa te prometo que será bueno. —Quiero Participar en cosas que antes no participaba, en nada cuándo eramos novios, así es que no te Enojes por nada que está pasando aunque te pones así cómo estás enojada, comentó Ash a Misty.

—Está confiare en lo que, me dices Ash, comentó su esposa a su marido, el chico de pelo Azabache.

_**Pov de Misty.**_

_**Tenemos vamos a otra visita al doctor para ver, cómo va el embarazo todavía no sabemos con Exactitud si son niño o niña hay que esperar unas, semanas más calculo que unos dos meses Para saber el sexo del niño además hay que ver qué es esa, otra formación que se viene Asomando en la ecografía quién hizo el doctor Pero, algo me dice que no es nada peligroso más Bien puede tomarnos por sorpresa pero hoy, sabremos la verdad cuándo nos haga el examen Perdón me hagan el examen pensé para mí misma.**_

—Muy bien cariño ya Hemos llegado a donde el, doctor Vamos a ver cómo te está yendo en el embarazo, comentó su esposo a su Sirenita. —Vamos haya cariño, comenta Misty a su marido Él Maestro Pokémon.

—Bienvenidos sean de nuevo una vez más a tu cita, mensualmente a ver cómo va tu embarazo Estimada paciente Misty espero que sigas o haya seguido, mis órdenes para asegurar lo que en Tú embarazo todo sea normal, ya que si no has, cumplido lo que Te ordeno tú podrías tener Muchas complicaciones en el futuro y tanto yo, y tú como tu marido no queremos que eso pase Ya que cosas que no quieres, que ocurran podrían suceder, comentó el Ginecólogo a su paciente.

_**Entonces el doctor comenzó a hacer la revisión de, nuestra querida Sirenita todo iba muy bien De acuerdo a lo que él le había solicitado que hiciera, ella lo estaba consiguiendo pero volvió a Regresar aquella zona y vio que había otro bultito, pero estaba señas de que estaba con vida su Corazón se escucha a la piel Entonces el dedujo, ella está esperando gemelos término de todo lo Que tenía que hacer y una vez que Dios, da su diagnóstico y a darle la buena nueva a la pareja Que estaban esperando su primer hijo.**_

—Bueno parece que todo está bien que estás, cumpliendo las órdenes estrictas qué te pedí tu Embarazo anormal no hay zonas anormales que estudiar, y que ese bultito es un bebé que está Creciendo Acabo de ver su corazón latir Así es Misty, estás esperando un nuevo bebé serán Gemelos Muchas felicidades esta alegría compártela, con tus seres queridos y más que todo con Tu esposo ya que ustedes han sido bendecido, con este nuevo bebé Que fruto de su amor, Comentó, el Ginecólogo a la pareja.

—En serio Doc?, preguntó la pareja.

—Sí deben de agracerle a la vida, que les estaban, dando una segunda oportunidad de ser Padres nos vemos de nuevo en un mes.

—Está bien nos vemos en un mes, comentó la pareja feliz.

_**Y a partir de ese momento fueron iniciando preparaciones, para el día Té de Canastilla en que tenían la actividad tenían muchas cosas que hacer, y poco tiempo para estar cometiendo errores Más sin embargo como están al tanto, de la situación las cosas fueron tornando muy bien no hubo ningún tipo de contratiempo, todos bien dispuestos a colaborar para que la fiesta fue un éxito está muy alegres de ayudar y participar Al igual que esos amigos de ver participar enloquecer a su fiesta con conocidos, y amigos en Ash esperan muchas personas no sólo familia sino que también amigos en ese día por lo que han preparado una pequeña recepción en que todo está bien organizado, para que todo salga estupendamente Delia al ver que su hijo y su mujer habían preparado lo que es más, duramente conseguir el local para hacer la fiesta y organizar de enviar las invitaciones, a la familia amigos y amistades Wow estaba sorprendida de ver Cuánta madurez habían tenido, los dos más su hijo te entiendo no le prestaba mucha atención actividades de ese tipo de índole Pero como dice siempre para todo hay una primera vez y de verdad que sí quedó sorprendida, de qué cómo quedó organizado todo para el día anterior al evento sin duda alguna, este Té de Canastilla será todo un éxito ya era tarde todos tenían que descansar en redor de la 08:00, noche y debían de descansar, para el día siguiente levantarse prepararse y seguir, preparando las cosas para el evento tanto como amigos y familiares Más sin embargo, siempre que al momento para tener humor y hacer bromas para no estresarse mucho sólo por sólo enfocarse en una cosa y había que divertirse un poco no sólo no sólo enfocarse, una sola cosa ya que terminaría sofocando se y eso no es recomendable porque la actividad no se llevaría bien acabo, y podría tornados tornarse un fracaso Y eso no quería que sucediera en este día tan especial e importante en la familia Ketchum.**_

_**Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que se confirmo, que Misty se encontraba embarazada y ya se hacía notar los cambios, que se estaban generando, en ella su vientre le había crecido bastante además de esos continuos antojos tan repentinos,que se le ocurrían que quería comer pimientos, en la ensalada de hongos con fideos, otros días querría un bote de helado, y lo adicionaba, algo salado para generar un sabor diferente pero, agradable al paladar otras veces se le ocurría comer Zanahorias grandes sin cocinar, pero bien lavadas eso no era de asustarse eso era normal pero sus familiares estaban muy sorprendidos que ella estuviera devorando eso pero lo hace dentro de lo permitido, y eso es bueno además ella está haciendo mucho ejercicio pero llegará el momento, en que el doctor le dirá en que ya en su estado actual será muy peligroso hacer ejercicios, tanto para ella para con los gemelos.**_

_**Tiempo actual:**_

—Caray amor El tiempo pasa volando Ya vamos para, cinco meses de gestación genial pero Tengo que tener cuidado con el más mínimo mal, movimiento puede complicar todo mi Embarazo haces qué gracias por hacerme entender, que el embarazo es hermoso pero también Conlleva una gran responsabilidad de cuidar, lo que por 09 meses está gestionando dentro de Su vientre Es hermoso darle Dale vida a un, nuevo ser que estaba apunto de nacer, comentó Misty a su marido.

—Tienes mucha razón debemos de tener mucho cuidado, con lo que estamos haciendo traer un hijo al mundo no es nada sencillo debemos de pasar sobre, muchos riesgos para que al final del día podamos a tener nuestra parejita, de gemelitos aún no sabemos qué vamos a tener tener Así es que quiero que éste se mantenga secreto que sea lo, que Dios decida Y yo que él decida estaremos nosotros de acuerdo es importante amar a un niño sin importar Cómo haya venido al menos él siempre será un niño y debemos de tener respeto por ellos, respondió Ash a su querida Esposa Misty.

—No más bien gracias a ti por hacerme comprender, qué debemos de tener mucho cuidado no complicar al bebé y tampoco complicar mi vida, no estaba viendo eso en aquel entonces pero luego lo que me dijo el doctor que ya comprender que la, vida de los dos vale mucho y si no puedo estar jugando con ambas vidas la mía y la, del bebé también, quiero darte las gracias por siempre estar a mi lado de qué estado hay veces que me, pongo de mal humor pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré Yo creo fielmente que tú, no me estás engañando Solamente me estaba imaginando lo peor pero no debo de pensar, en esas cosas sin tener pruebas siempre confiar en ti y creer en ti sin importar el porqué, comento la Sirenita Misty a Ash.

—Gracias a ti amor por tenerme la confianza necesaria, para tener esta importante decisión no tanto por el bien tuyo sino por el bien de los dos, quiero tenerlos a ustedes dos para conocerlos bien pase lo que pase siempre estaré con, ustedes siempre los protegeré y los amaré siempre te amado a ninguno Lo amaré por, igual siempre los llevaré dentro de mi corazón porque ustedes son parte de mi familia recuerda eso siempre mi amor, comentó Ash a su querida Misty.

_**Llegó el quinto mes lo que significa otra revisión para el Embarazo, de ella.**_

_**Tenemos que ir a otra visita al doctor para ver, cómo va mí embarazo todavía no sabemos con Exactitud si son niño o niña hay que esperar unas, semanas más calculo que en un mese Para saber el sexo del niño además hay que ver qué es esa, otra formación que se viene Asomando en la ecografía quién hizo el doctor Pero, algo me dice que no es nada peligroso más Bien puede tomarnos por sorpresa pero hoy, sabremos la verdad cuándo nos haga el examen Perdón me hagan el examen pensé para mí misma.**_

—Muy bien cariño ya Hemos llegado a donde el doctor Vamos a ver cómo te está yendo en el embarazo, comentó su esposo a su Sirenita. —Vamos haya cariño, comenta Misty a su marido Él Maestro Pokémon.

—Bienvenidos sean de nuevo una vez más revisarte, mensualmente a ver cómo va tu embarazo Estimada paciente misty espero que sigas o haya seguido mis órdenes para asegurar lo que en Tú embarazo todo sea normal, ya que si no has cumplido lo que Te ordeno tú podrías tener Muchas complicaciones en el futuro y tanto yo, y tú como tu marido no queremos que eso pase Ya que cosas que no quieres, que ocurran podrían suceder, comentó el Ginecólogo a su paciente.

_**Entonces el doctor comenzó a hacer la revisión de nuestra querida Sirenita todo iba muy bien De acuerdo a lo que él le había solicitado que hiciera ella lo estaba consiguiendo pero volvió a Regresar aquella zona y vio que había otro bultito pero estaba señas de que estaba con vida su Corazón se escucha bien fuerte, como lo examinó en aquel entonces él dedujo que todo está bien y no les, habían pasado nada a los gemelos término de todo lo que tenía que hacer y una vez que él da su diagnóstico y va a decirles que todo está bien a la pareja que estaban esperando a sus gemelos,**_

—Bueno parece que todo está bien que estás, cumpliendo las órdenes estrictas qué te pedí en Embarazo que debería de ser normal y lo es.

—Que bien Doc, nos preocupamos por los gemelos.

—Calma chicos ya le dije que todo está bien si no hay, nada de qué preocuparse por el embarazo Misty va sobre ruedas y creo que así como va no va, a tener muchas complicaciones llevas un buen embarazo si sigue así todo sale como está planeado, un par de mese más estarás lista para dar a luz comenzó el doctor, a su paciente.

—Gracias dijeron ambos y se retiraron, del hospital para ir a seguir con los preparativos para El Té de Canastilla, los esposos van muy contentos con la noticia que les dio el Ginecologo a, Ellos dos.

_y así pasó el tiempo haciendo actividades de último, momento proponiendo las cosas que deberían de hacer coordinando otras cosas iluminaciones los juegos, que ya no jugar ese día verificando la asistencia de las personas que están por asistir, Fueron cuatro semanas de duro ajetreo Y así fue hasta el día que le tocó hacer la gran, actividad que tenían planeado para Si no obstante antes de ir a hacer el chequeo mensual que se tiene que hacer Misty, y 2 días después Será el Té De Canastilla._

_**Llegó el Sexto mes lo que significa otra, revisión para el Embarazo, de ella.**_

_**Tenemos vamos a otra visita al doctor para ver, cómo va el embarazo todavía no sabemos con Exactitud si son niño o niña hay que esperar, a que me hagan Para saber el sexo del niño o niña además hay que ver qué es esa, otra formación que se viene Asomando en la ecografía quién hizo el doctor Pero, algo me dice que no es nada, peligroso más Bien puede tomarnos por sorpresa pero hoy, sabremos la verdad, cuándo nos haga el examen Perdón me hagan el examen pensé para mí misma.**_

—Muy bien cariño ya Hemos llegado a donde el doctor, Vamos a ver cómo te está yendo en el embarazo, comentó su esposo a su Sirenita. —Vamos haya cariño, comenta Misty a su marido Él Maestro Pokémon.

—Bienvenidos sean de nuevo una vez más a tu cita, mensualmente a ver cómo va tu embarazo Estimada paciente misty espero que sigas o haya, seguido mis órdenes para asegurar lo que en Tú embarazo todo sea normal, ya que si no has cumplido, lo que Te ordeno tú podrías tener Muchas complicaciones en el futuro y tanto yo, y tú como tu marido no queremos que eso pase Ya que cosas que no quieres, que ocurran podrían suceder, comentó el Ginecólogo a su paciente.

_**Entonces el doctor comenzó a hacer la revisión, de nuestra querida Sirenita todo iba muy bien De acuerdo a lo que él le había solicitado que hiciera ella lo, estaba consiguiendo pero volvió a Regresar aquella zona y vio que había otro bultito, pero estaba señas de que estaba con vida su Corazón se escucha bien fuerte, como lo examinó en aquel, entonces él dedujo que todo está bien y no les, habían pasado nada a los gemelos,término de todo lo que tenía que hacer y una vez que él da su diagnóstico y va a decirles, que todo está bien a la pareja que estaban esperando a sus gemelos,**_

—Bueno parece que todo está bien que estás, cumpliendo las órdenes estrictas qué te pedí en Embarazo que debería de ser normal y lo es.

—Ya se los sexos de los gemelo, Son niño y una niña, comentó el doctor, a los padres presentes lo Cual ambos esposos sé emocionaron.

—Lo dices en serio Doctor, ambos padres primerizos, al saber esa gran noticia qué van a ser padres gemelos niña y niño que alegría, sinteron los 2 al saber que traigan a la vida a dos seres indefensos mundo ellos estaban, muy felices por la noticia.

—Así es chicos muchas felicidades, les felicito el Doctor, ambos esposos fueron a preparar las cosas para el Té de Canastilla.

—Hasta Luego chicos, hasta, la proxima revisión, comento el Doctor.

—¡Hasta la proxima visita Doc! comentaron, los futuros padres.

_**Entonces, el gran día había llegado al fin.**_

_**todo el mundo está reunido en actividad,que, está llevando a cabo en la ciudad Celeste los chicos están reunidos en familia había muchas, personas adentro del gimnasio después de un rato comenzaron las actividades correspondientes, al Té de Canastilla, a menudo como llevan pasándola actividades vieron CómoAsh está, ganando, algunas de las actividades están haciendo en este momento, cómo medirle, vientre de Misty y Ash había ganado en ese concurso y lo que se ganó, se lo obsequió a su madre, Misty además, siempre supo que su Ash había participado en está hermosa actividad, cómo lo es el Té de Canastilla y al pasar las horas y todos poco a poco se marchaban a casa, y tiempo después solamente quedaron Ash y Misty Guardando su secreto de su embarazo, a los demás aún.**_

—No le vamos a decir nada aún por el momento, lo vamos a tener por secreto hasta inclusive a tu madre no es que no le queremos decir si no, es que queremos que sea sorpresa que una actividad fuera lo común que se yo algún, evento que haga tu madre entonces ahí sí ni le haríamos la verdad nuestros amigos y familiares, Por cierto me di cuenta que eras de todo esto y eso me gustó Además de que lo que te ganaste, se lo diste a tu madre y eso muy bien de tú parte amor te felicito mucho y mereces un premio, le dijo Misty besandolo en sus labios.

—Gracias amor, por tú regalo pero yo pienso qué es, hora de ir a dormir, que mañana será un gran día, comentó Ash a su esposa.

—En eso tienes razón amor es mejor ir a descansar, porque te siento lo mismo que tú Esto va a Ser un buen día así es que Vámonos a dormir y a ver, qué nos depara el día de mañana lo que se Nos venga vamos a enfrentarlo juntos, comentó Misty a su esposo.

_Y así con actividad con cuidado y con ellos que va a, descansar después de un día muy ajetreado se despide la pareja muy feliz por la actividad que tuvieron, hoy en día más sin embargo ellos aún esconde un secreto que nadie sabe que eso es lo que, ellos aparentan ya muy pronto se darán cuenta que están muy equivocados una persona cercano a ellos, les descubrirá su secreto más guardado que han tenido los dos hasta ahora eso Y muchas otras, cosas más en el próximo capítulo que se publicará próximamente._

_**Fín del capítulo 3 nos leemos pronto en el capítulo número 4.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 **_

_**Presentó: Ella fue secuestrada, She was Kidnaped.**_

_**Los eventos del secuestro aún no se darán, hasta pasado bastante tiempo del casamiento de Ash y Misty, ella le guarda un secreto a Ash que pronto él lo va a saber.**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que este One Shot sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la cuarta parte esté nuevo fic espero que tenga una buena acogida quiero demostrar el otro lado de un final feliz a uno de desesperanza y pensar que no saldrá nada bien.  
**_

_**Crédito de la imagen a sus debidos artistas Dante por darme la imagen, y Aquatic Princess por colorearme la imagen de portada.**_

_**Editado el 20/06/2019.**_


	4. Capítulo: 04 Año nuevo, Vida Nueva

_**Pokeshipping Fun 2019~.**_

_**Presenta **_

_**Ella Fue Secuestrada She was Kidnaped.**_

_**Pareja **_

_**Ash y Misty.**_

_**Anime/Juego **_

_**Pokémon **_

_**Shipping**_

_**Pokeshipping.**_

_**Capítulo: 04 Año nuevo, vida nueva.**_

_**Pov de Ash.  
Nos encontrábamos celebrando el año nuevo, cuando en ese mismo instante veo que mi amor sentía como que se quedó sin fuerzas, y eso me preocupo Después, fui a asomar al piso y lo que vi me asustó, un poco y me puse pensar o no se rompió la Fuente ya es hora de dar a luz, todos los nos pusimos un poco asustados pero no debíamos estar así, por el bien Misty y de los niños entonces llegó el momento de llevarla al hospital, de Ciudad Celeste, para poder ayudar en lo que fuera necesario todo transcurría, normal nosotros llegamos al hospital, en el los atendieron de forma, como lo más rápido posible internaron a mi esposa rápidamente, La que no fui a correr cosas y nocturna durante la orden pato me sentía preocupado alegre, tenía un sinfín de emociones y vi como una enfermera se acercó usted es el padre, de los niños, si soy el padre que se le ofrece puedes acompañarla a su esposa, en la sala de quirófano, para que veas cómo van a ser tus hijos de verdad, enserio puedo ver Yo no me quiero, perder esta experiencia ver cómo dan, a luz nacen los chiquitos Claro que la acompañaría Pero prométeme, una cosa no la dejes que ella sólo Dime la carga ayúdala para que ustedes dos y en la carga, de este nacimiento es un milagro de la naturaleza pero aún así siempre hay que comprar, lo que suceda Lo importante es estar al lado de ella en las buenas a la esposa sí sin importar, que lo que suceda Lo importante es estar al lado, de ella en buenas y en las malas y veo que tú eres, un buen padre eso me agrada por eso te permite usar en un quirófano con ella yo sé digno de admirar, en pocos hombres que se preocupan por sus parejas últimamente sólo se están preocupando, por otras cosas y cuando su pareja tiene algo por fruto de ese amor las dejan abandonada, comentó la enfermera a Ash y él entendió lo que enfermera le quiso decir, ella a él.**_

_**Fín del Pov de Ash.**_

—No te preocupes, Susan pero no pienso, abandonar a mi esposa yo la amo con todo mi corazón y siempre estaré ahí para ella así es, que no te preocupes yo no soy de ese tipo de persona que suelen abandonar a sus hijos, y esposo algunos tal vez lo hará por miedo otros porque no quieren hacerse cargo, algo que los dos de frutos que ellos dos sembraron y cosecharon pero si esa de, padres que han regresado les han contado que la perdone pero siempre han estado ahí para, las fechas importantes y al final terminan regresando con su familia Y, eso es válido también por qué se hacen responsables de sus actos comentó, Ash a la enfermera.

— Debo de admitir que tiene mucha razón, hay hombres que se hacen responsables al final de lo que hicieron y además es cierto, que muchos la tienen difícil pero con el pasar del tiempo y viendo que siempre están, ahí para fechas importantes sus parejas terminan por perdonarlo Y eso no lo veo mal por que , siempre y cuando estén ahí para tanto la pareja como su bebé además de seguro los hombres, más responsable les cuenta a sus esposas que sí se alejaron de ella o de ellos fueron, fue por miedo a no ser un buen padre pero el remordimiento no les permitía, estar lejos de su familia a la que ambos forjaron con su semilla para así cosechar, los frutos de su relación, comentó la enfermera a Ash él solamente asintió en, señal de entenderle a la enfermera lo que le explicó.

—Tienes mucha razón pero yo te aseguro, que no voy a abandonar a mí esposa y menos que ahora, va tener mis hijos, va a necesitar de todo mi apoyo para poder salir adelante después que tenga a mis hijo, le comenta Ash a la enfermera.

— Wow te admiro por eso y creo que sí me equivoqué, contigo se te nota y por mucho que respetas y amas a tu esposa, y eso es bueno porque tú eres de esos pocos hombres que se hacen responsables cuando, sus esposas están embarazadas y denota mucho qué eres muy maduro es admirable, en ti otros se hubieran escapado para evadir esa gran responsabilidad pero que, tú no eres de ese tipo de hombre y bienvenido sea eso basta alabeos y vamos,a dentro del quirófano para para que estés presente cuando tu esposa de a luz a, tus hijos comentó la enfermera, a Ash.

_Eh de admitir que en un principio yo tenía miedo, pero tomé consejos de mi madre y siempre me dijo hazte responsable por lo qué, has hecho Si tú amas verdaderamente a Misty entonces y de por sus hijos estate junto, a ella que ella te va a necesitar y mucho no importa lo que pueda pasar siempre respetala mucho, y Recuerda que una mujer cuando está embarazada las hormonas se pueden alterar, humor y Por ende puede que siempre tenga unas cuantas peleas pero es normal, y recuerda eso debes, de saber tratar bien a tu mujer siempre estar ahí para, ella sin importar lo que pase yo sé, que ella con el tiempo te recompensará por todo, lo que hagas para que ella se siente mejor y fue a, llevar esta etapa de su embarazo de la mejor manera posible, entonces terminé por hacerle caso, a mi hermosa madre._

— Noté mucho que mi querida esposa estaba, dificultando poder traer a nuestros hijos pero poco a poco la fui calmando para, que así ella se concentrará y pudiera traer a nuestros dos hijos a este mundo, ella estaba escuchando mi voz y se está empezando a relajar le dije que se calmara, que todo iba a salir bien que no se desesperara quien hiciera caso lo que el doctor, le estaba diciendo y le tranquilicé diciéndole que aquí voy a estar a la par, de ella que no se preocupara por nada que aquí estoy yo por ella, le Dije a Misty para, que se calmará y pudiera a Dar, a luz a nuestros gemelos y después ella se relajó, y tiempo después se comienzan a escuchar, ruidos en toda la habitación en donde, estaba Misty en el hospital de su cuidad Celeste.

_**Pov de Misty.**_

_**Recuerdo que Ash entró a la sala de parto y yo, estaba muy nerviosa y él enseguida se me acercó a mí sonriendo de lo más tranquilo sin, decirme nada me extendió su mano y yo le di la mía él lo hizo para recordarme que siempre, estaría junto a mi sin importar el por que, los doctores me decían que me tranquilizara, que esos movimientos nos podía perjudicar a los tres pero mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar, con toda claridad, pero él me volvió a ver para indicarme que me tranquilizara que, sí yo cooperaba todo iba a salir muy bien entonces escuche que me dijo cuando, te duela algo aprieta mi mano lo más fuerte que puedas cada vez, que sientas dolor o desesperación, vamos Misty tu eres una mujer muy fuerte, yo se que tu quieres que todo salga muy, bien y yo también espero lo, mismo amor que todo salga a pedir de boca vamos, sí conozco a una chica, fuerte esa eres tú mujer esa mujer que lo puede todo que lucha por todo capaz, de no darse por vencida vamos amor demuéstrame que es capaz de soportar, calor estando aquí junto a mí cuentas conmigo para lo que sea siempre estaré, a tu lado apoyándote, quiero que veas conmigo nuestros hijos cada amanecer cada atardecer Y, cada noche anochecer de nuestra vida juntos recuerdo, que él me está diciendo esas palabra, que nadie me ha dado palabras de aliento para salir adelante para traer al mundo estos, dos retoños que me causan tanta alegría recuerdo que los doctores se estaban, alineando al saber que mi esposo estaba dando energía que necesitaba en ese momento para, poder traer a la luz a esos retoños a mis queridos hijos tuya quería, conocernos, dale de comer atender los acariciarlos quería estoy a terminar, a para poder salir del, hospital para ir a la casa de mi marido darle un, premio por apoyarme en todo veo cómo, lo tengo a la mano siente mucho dolor al ver le que le dolía mucho su mano me sentí muy, culpable Pero él me dijo que no estuviera importancia que esto tenía que pasar es, que estabas muy nerviosa y fue para que me apretaras mi mano con la tuya fuerte cada vez, que sintieras esos fuertes Dolores puede haber que mi esposo me traba mucho me, quería me amaba esas son seña que él estaría a mi lado siempre esos son los momentos, que siempre quiero recordar en mi vida pero cuando nacieron los niños pero algo salió, mal algo en mí se complicó y ahí me empecé a preocupar mi marido se preocupó los, doctores están muy preocupados fue ahí en donde los doctores le pusieron Ash que sea retirada, de ahí porque tenían que reanimarme algo mi cuerpo no está respondiendo creo que, me han dicho que tenía una descompensación por parto tan dilatado que tuve yo a él lo, miré triste yo la verdad también estaba muy triste yo no quería abandonar los No, ahora en este momento yo quiero estar con mi esposo y mis hijos no los quería dejar, y no lo iba a hacer de repente veo una luz estoy en coma profundo voy por un túnel voy, viendo una luz que está acercando lentamente cuando llegó al final del túnel video a la luz, veo a dos personas que están hablando y me dijeron lo siguiente te dejaron sorprendida, mucho para decirlo me dijeron lo siguiente hija tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer allá en, la tierra todavía no es tu hora de venir aquí Así que ve con los tuyos cuida alguien de mis nietos haya en la tierra que nosotros cuidaremos de ellos aquí en el cielo Ve con tu, esposo que es un buen esposo nosotros te lo pusimos en tu camino cuando se conocieron, la primera vez porque sabíamos que era una buena persona y era digno de ti me alegra, saber que al fin están juntos los dos y no hubieran dado estos hermosos nietos que por, el momento necesitan una madre y un padre que los cría que los cuide de Consejos, que le diga lo que es bueno y lo que no es bueno deben seguir juntos los dos ambos, hacen juntos una bonita pareja y eso nosotros no lo vamos a discutir, nosotros pensamos, que sé iba a casar con esa chica de la región de, Kalos por suerte supo reaccionar a tiempo, y emendo su error una vez mis padres terminaron de hablar conmigo, veo cómo, la luz se va, retrocediendo más y más hasta perderse, y de nuevo regresar a mi cuerpo, me noto un poco cansada con ojera pero eso no me importaba, pero sentí algo en ese, momento cómo si hay alguien esperando a que yo me despertará y cuando él se despertó, se abalanzó contra mío y me dijo que no le volviera a hacer esa, cosa él se notaba muy, preocupado y yo le prometí, que no iba a volver a pasar de nuevo, que yo ya estaba, de regresó que nunca lo voy a dejar solo eso ni pensarlo, de verdad estaba muy feliz de que se, preocupara mucho por mi eso me demostraba que de verdad me amaba mucho, que yo debía de confiar en el y en sus palabras de verdad que él chico que tú amas con, todas tus fuerzas y que esté te correspondiere sus sentimientos hacía uno es lo, más Kawaiiii me sentía en las nubes con Ash a mi lado pero volviendo en sí el de verdad, estaba muy preocupado me dijo que ya habían pasado más de un mes de que estaba en, coma debido a la descompensación que tuve pero al parecer, fue que yo sentí menos, tiempo pero creó que me equivoque con eso y para ser exactos ya habían pasado dos meses, y yo quería ver a mis retoños y Ash me los trajo a mi lado eran muy tierno los, niños La niña la llamaré Misty se parece demasiado a mi y al niño Ash lo Ashton José, me gustaron esos dos nombres pero al día siguiente pasaría algo muy desagradable, para mí y para todos.**_

—Oh Dios pero… ¿que pasó? ¿Qué sucedió, con mis hijos esa cara de preocupación que tienen ustedes memes de una mala, noticia presidigo dónde están mis hijos quiero verlos quiero tenerlo en mis brazos, quieres hablarle tienes hijos cuánto los quiero no me puede negar en ver a mis hijos, que los hicieron exijo una explicación Que alguien me diga qué pasó Aquí se, supone que este hospital serio Y aquí están callando y no dicen nada, comentó, Misty muy enojada.

—… No sé cómo decirle esto pero hubo un secuestro, ayer en la noche mientras usted estaba durmiendo y Lamentablemente se llevaron, al niño y dejaron a la niña no sé quién fue la o él que se llevó a ese niño pero nosotros, Ya dimos martes a las autoridades ustedes no se preocupen qué todo va a salir bien, así es que Relájese nosotros les estaremos informando todo lo acontecido a lo sucedido, con el secuestro de su hijo comentó, una de las enfermeras del hospital de cuidad Celeste.

—Cómo puede ser posible que hayan secuestrado, a mi hijo no entiendo si supuestamente Este es un hospital seguro no entiendo, Quiero ver a mi hijo no puede ser yo confiando en él hospital de Mi ciudad, y así me pagan mal mal Espero poder tener una respuesta de lo sucedido y poder, a recuperar a mi hijo no sabe el dolor que estoy pasando en este momento pero por el Estoy, siendo la más fuerte posible para que mi hija yo no seamos afectadas por los, nervios evitar entrar en una crisis emocional, replicó Misty a las enfermeras, que están en el hospital de la cuidad.

—No puede ser cómo es posible que esto llegase, a pasar Necesito que me dé una explicación a todo esto se supone que este, hospital es muy seguro y Por ende Nadie puede entrar a ver a los niños que se encuentran, en las incubadoras no sé pero esto me pinta muy sospechoso y no me va a quedar, con las manos cruzadas y yo sé qué nosotros iremos a investigar todo esto porque pienso, que aquí hay gato casero, dijo Ash muy enojado y él tiene una leve sospecha, de quién podría ser quién secuestro al niño, pero que ahora no diría quién es hasta, tener pruebas, para acusarle de secuestro de un recién nacido, comentó Ash con los Doctores y enfermeras del hospital.

—Está en todo su derecho de investigar, sobre el secuestro de su hijo, comentó uno de los Doctores al Moreno.

_lo siento por ti chico pero no puedo permitir qué obtengas este bebé, Porque no creo la que lo vayas a cuidar bien y por eso me lo voy, a llevar para cuidarlo y educarlo con bien ya veremos si por azares del destino el descubre la verdad, tendría que decirle que pasó qué ocurrió con sus verdaderos padres Por ende mide, en audiciones de contarle lo sucedido y esperando que él sepa responder y perdonarme, por lo que hice porque eso es lo que estoy haciendo No está bien pero no tenía opción, pero siento que él no es apto para que éste con su padre ya vamos a ver si el tiempo, me dará la razón o si me estoy equivocando comentó la enfermera que te llevo al niño y renunció a su cargo._

—Vamos amor, no te angustias pronto encontraremos, a nuestro hijo comentó Ash a su esposa y mejor amiga.

—Eso espero amor, eso espero me voy a volver loca, si no lo recuperó, comentó Misty muy alterada a su esposo.

—...Todo irá muy Bien, comentó Ash.

_**No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve en recuperarte, pero lo haré te recuperaré hijo mío no importa lo, que tenga que hacer Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tenerte de, nuevo junto a mi lado y al lado de mi esposa Ella también te extraña mucho, Espero podernos encontrar muy pronto y así volver a ser la familia que éramos antes de, separarnos, comentó para mi mismo.**_

_**Fín del capítulo 04 nos leemos en el capítulo 05.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presentó: Ella fue secuestrada She was Kidnaped.**_

_**Los eventos del secuestro aún no se darán, hasta pasado bastante tiempo del casamiento de Ash y Misty, ella le guarda un secreto a Ash que pronto él lo va a saber.**_

_**Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

_**Notas de Autor: Espero que este One Shot sea de su total agrado pronto subiré la cuarta parte esté nuevo fic espero que tenga una buena acogida quiero demostrar el otro lado de un final feliz a uno de desesperanza y pensar que no saldrá nada bien.  
**_

_**Crédito de la imagen a sus debidos artistas Dante por darme la imagen, y Aquatic Princess por colorearme la imagen de portada.**_

_**Editado El 10 Agosto del 2019~.**_


End file.
